Is This Real?
by Dorothy Ann
Summary: SEQUEL ADDED! Harry has a nightmare about Sirius. Does Draco have what Harry needs to forget about it? Harry returns the next night w/Ron & Hermione. A drunk, truth or dare game follows. Warning:OoTP spoilers. D/H Alcohol and mild slash.
1. Is This Real?

Title: **Is This Real?**  
Author: Megan (megan2177@netscape.net)

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary:  This story takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.  There are OoTP spoilers. 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  Not me.

Dedication:  This story is dedicated to the gin and tonic drink that I was drinking while I wrote this.  It tasted like shit.

Author's note: Please, please, please review and I will love you always. I fixed it up a little and added a sequel.  Enjoy!

**Is This Real?**

Twisted this feeling walked out of shape   
So tired of revealing the moves that I make  
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?   
And I know, yes I know, but is this real?****

--Lisa Hall, Is This Real?

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps.  Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again….

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry…"

"We can still reach him…"

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go….

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."

*************************************************

Harry jolted upright in his bed.  Sweat tricking down the nape of his neck, blankets in a tangle around his feet.  He took a few moments to catch his breath, the humid air of the 6th year Gryffindor bedrooms not seeming to fill his lungs all the way.

"Bloody heat." He muttered, trying not to wake Ron and Seamus in the beds surrounding him.

The term had just started a few days ago, but the last moments of summer refused to go away just yet; filling the Gryffindor tower with hot, humid air at night, which barely allowed any of them to sleep.

And Harry was still having the damn nightmares.  All summer he would have dreams, replaying Sirius's death over and over again, and apparently, they weren't going away just yet.

Water.  And fresh air.  That was what he needed.  Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed, and quietly retrieved his invisibility cloak; before slipping out of the shared bedroom, down the stairs to the common room, and out the portrait of the fat lady.

Harry stopped for a moment to suck in a few breaths of the cool air in the hallway.  His feet took him in the directions of the kitchens.  Maybe a few house elves would be awake to give him something to eat as well.  He had barely been able to eat anything for dinner that evening.  In fact, he had trouble eating at all these days.

When he entered the kitchens, they were completely quiet.  It was strange not to be immediately greeted by Dobby's excited voice that Harry Potter had come to visit him.  Harry looked around the dark kitchens for any sign of a house elf to get him some food.  He was interrupted by the sound of a voice behind him.

"I sent the house elves away, Potter, if that's what you're looking for.  They'll be back in a few hours."

Harry spun around to look at the figure seated at a small table.  A glint of blonde hair in the dimly lit room confirmed his suspicions.  

"Malfoy." Harry's lip curled up in disgust.  "What are you doing here?  You're not supposed to be wandering around at this time of night."

"I could say the same thing for you, Potter.  Keep in mind that I am a prefect, and as such, have many more privileges than you.  Not that you've ever been much for obeying the rules."  He finished, eyeing the invisibility cloak neatly tucked under Harry's arm.

"Why did you send the house elves away?"

"Because, I really don't feel like having company right now.  It's also nice to have free reign of the kitchen. However, Potter, you are more than welcome to sit with me until they come back.  I won't mind, and I promise not to hex you."

"Why would you offer to let me stay here, Malfoy?"

"You have just as much right to be here as me.  And I'm not in the mood for arguing.  Sit, Potter."  Malfoy pushed out the chair across the table from him with his foot, and gave Harry a little smirk.  Harry begrudgingly took it; he wasn't completely sure what Malfoy was up to.

Draco picked up a glass filled with what looked to be ice water, and swirled the contents in the glass around.  He tilted back his head and took a large gulp.  He seemed slightly repulsed by whatever he drank.

"Do you want something to drink, Potter?"  He asked, after staring at his own glass for a few moments.

"Umm, sure." Harry eyed Malfoy's drink suspiciously.  "I guess I'll have whatever you're having."

Draco gave a little chuckle, before getting up and retrieving two bottles and a glass with ice.  He set them all back down at the table as he took his seat again.  He poured a clear liquid into the glass, before adding a small amount of what appeared to be tonic water.  He picked up the glass and swirled it, before setting it down in front of Harry.

"Bottoms up."  Draco took another drink from his own glass.

Harry eyed the two glasses.  They appeared to be drinking the same thing.  He picked up his glass and smelled it, keeping his eyes on Malfoy the whole time, who stared right back at him.  It smelled kind of minty, but had a strong odor to it that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

He picked up his glass and poured a large amount of it down his throat, just as he had seen Malfoy do.  It burned all the way down, and he could feel tears forming at the back of his eyes.

"Oh God, Malfoy.  It's like swallowing Scope."

Malfoy smiled at the horrible face that Harry was making.  "It's gin and tonic, Potter.  And it doesn't taste like Scope."  Malfoy filled up his own glass, but with his, he added a bit more of the tonic water than the clear liquor.

There was no way that Harry would let Malfoy out-drink him.  He quickly downed the rest of his first glass, and allowed Malfoy to fill up his glass again.

They didn't say anything to each other as they drank, but Harry made sure to drink at the same pace as Malfoy.  They finished their second glasses at the same time, and Malfoy eyed Harry from across the small table in amusement.

Harry was beginning to feel a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body; his head felt utterly carefree and light.  He had completely forgotten about the dream he had had just a half of an hour before.

"All right."  Malfoy said, standing up from the table and returning a few moments later holding two shot glasses.  He took his seat, putting a small glass in front of each of them.  He filled them both to the top from the gin bottle and picked his own up, placing it in front of his lips.

"What's wrong, Potter." He drawled, seeing Harry make no move to follow his actions.  "Have you had enough already?"

Harry growled in the back of his throat, before picking up the shot and pouring it all down his throat at once.  Malfoy quickly followed.  He grinned at Harry as he filled both of their glasses again, his lips glistening in the darkness with spit and liquor.

They downed three more shots in complete silence; with Harry glaring at Malfoy, while Malfoy simply smiled back at him.

After their fourth shot, Harry was feeling quite dizzy, and the lettering on the bottles was becoming out of focus.  Malfoy was making no move to fill up their glasses again, and he appeared to be resting, his elbow on the table, cheek pressed against his fist, causing his lips to part slightly, staring across the table at Harry with steel gray eyes.  This was fine with Harry.  He wasn't sure if he could take any more; and he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't just fall asleep right here on the table.

"So, why did you come here, Potter?"

The image of his godfather falling through a veil flashed through Harry's mind.

"Couldn't sleep.  Nightmares.  You?"

"What did you have a nightmare about?"  Malfoy completely ignored Harry's question.

"It's none of your business."  He replied gruffly, but he suddenly no longer felt defensive against the blonde boy sitting across from him, so, after a pause he added, "Sirius."

"Did you see him die?" Malfoy asked.  Obviously, he had heard from somewhere that Sirius was dead.

It felt like something inside of Harry popped, and a pang of hurt shot through him.  "Oh God, I miss him so much." He wasn't unable to suppress his emotions as he buried his face in his hands.

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself."  Malfoy stared off into space, slight irritation crossing his pale, pointed features.

"What do you know about it, huh!?!" Harry stood up from the table and yelled and the other boy, not realizing how angry he sounded until the words actually came out from his mouth.

"Keep in mind, Potter," Malfoy said coldly, "That because of you, I don't have a father this year.  We Malfoys may not show our emotions as boldly as you bloody Gryffindors.  But, I do love my father, and I may just have some idea of what you are going through."  He glared at Harry who was still standing over him.  They were both swaying a bit, obviously quite unstable from the gin.

Harry could feel himself losing his balance.  Malfoy was quick to his feet, and caught the brunette boy as he fell forward.  However, Harry's weight was too much for him, and they both fell, toppling to the kitchen floor in a mass of limbs.

"Oof!" The wind was temporarily knocked out of Malfoy as Harry landed on top of him.  "Get off." He said roughly.  Harry pushed against the ground on either side of Malfoy's shoulders, but he just couldn't find the strength to stand up.

He looked down at the struggling blonde beneath him.  Malfoy had wisps of silvery-white hair hanging down over his eyes, and his cheeks were quite flushed.  He felt solid and whole underneath Harry, so few things in his life felt like this anymore.  

Suddenly, Harry realized, this isn't just a Malfoy.  This is Draco.  Draco, who has feelings just like anyone else.  Draco, who cries at night because he misses his father; who gets drunk at night, just so he can fall asleep. And, Draco looked absolutely beautiful to Harry.

He stopped struggling and looked questioningly up into Harry's bright green eyes.

Harry took Draco's wrist in his hands.  He gingerly traced the light blue veins showing beneath ivory skin, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on that vein.  Draco gasped, but didn't move.

Everything felt so good, and Harry's head was spinning.  He wanted to see more of Draco's skin, press his lips along every inch of the other boy's body.  

He managed to sit back, so that he was now straddling Draco's hips.  His fingers felt heavy and clumsy as he pulled open Draco's robes.  There was no way he was going to be able to unbutton the white shirt underneath, so he simply ripped it open, sending small white buttons all over the kitchen floor.

Draco's chest was smooth and flawless.  He ran his fingertips down from Draco's collarbone to the top of his pants.  The other boy shivered at the light touch, looking up at Harry with both fear and want in his eyes.  He sat up and shrugged his arms the rest of the way out of his robes and shirt.

They looked at each other, unsure of what to do, until Harry finally leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Draco's.  Their mouths were a little off center at first, but that was quickly corrected after a slight adjustment on Draco's part.  They both parted their mouths at the same time.  All that Harry could think about were tongues, and spit, and lips, and the occasional scrape of their teeth.  He knew that neither one of them was doing this very well, but he didn't care that it was a bad kiss.  It made his head spin even more, and he wasn't sure if he could ever get enough.

Draco didn't break contact with Harry's mouth as he squirmed out from beneath him and helped them both to their feet.  Harry's arms were draped lazily around Draco's shoulders for support.

Harry moved away from Draco's lips to kiss along his jaw, licking and nipping his way down his neck, leaving small red marks along the blonde boy's throat.

Draco fumbled with Harry's belt, finally getting it open and pushing his trousers to the floor.  Harry stopped kissing Draco's neck, and leaned his head against the other boy's shoulder, breathing softly against his skin.

"Harry?" Draco pulled him away to see that Harry had fallen asleep.  "Stupid git." Draco shook his head at the sleeping boy, noticing how peaceful and young he looks while asleep; instead of the usual worried, anxious expression he wears during the day.

After pulling Harry's trousers back on, he set him down softly on the kitchen floor.  He put his robes back on and threw his shirt in the garbage, considering it a lost cause.  He quietly slipped out of the kitchens, but not before putting a note in Harry's pocket, inviting Harry to meet him again for drinks the next evening.  Maybe they could try tequila.


	2. In or Out

Title: **In or Out**  
Author: Megan (megan2177@netscape.net)

Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary:  This story takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.  There are OoTP spoilers. 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  Not me.

Author's note: This is the sequel to a story I wrote about a week or so ago called Is This Real?  As always, please review and I will praise and worship you forever. I mean it; I really do appreciate feedback, other wise I have no idea whether my stuff is complete shit. If you think it is, please say so. In or Out 

Some days the line I walk  
Turns out to be straight  
Other days the line tends to deviate  
I've got no criteria for sex or race  
I just want to hear your voice  
I just want to see your face

--Ani Difranco, In or Out

Draco was in a pissy mood already.  He had overslept that morning. His hair had simply refused to lay down right.  They had only served shit all day in the Great Hall.  He had forgotten about his transfigurations test he had that day. Professor Snape, his favorite teacher had yelled at him.  And, to top it all off, Harry Potter was late. 

Yesterday night, Draco had been in the kitchens, having a drink, when Harry Potter had walked in and started complaining about his poor, dead Godfather.  So, Draco had done the only thing he could think of at the time.  He got Harry Potter drunk.  Not just drunk, pissed drunk.  It had been pretty easy too.  Harry obviously had a very low alcohol tolerance.

Well, one thing led to another until brief snogging eventually took place.  Draco had been willing to take it much further, but Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  So Draco had left him a note, asking him to meet him in the kitchens that night.  And now he was late.  Draco absolutely hated it when people were late; it was the ultimate in being rude.

After a few more minutes of Draco idly twiddling his thumbs, he could hear the door to the kitchens slowly squeak open.  The sound of footsteps, more than one pair, echoed off the hard stone floor.  He peered through the dim light, trying to see the people who belonged to the footsteps coming toward him.  It suddenly occurred to him that Harry had an invisibility cloak.

He glanced at his fingernails in a bored sort of way.  "Take that silly thing off Potter.  We're all friends here.  No need to hide."

"Hah! Yeah right, Malfoy.  Like we could ever be friends." Harry pulled the cloak off of his body, revealing that Draco's suspicions were correct.  He didn't come alone.

"Weasel, Granger, what are you two doing here." Draco's extreme distaste made his lip curl.

"Like we would let Harry come alone.  You were most likely planning on hexing him again." Hermione said smugly, her hands on her hips.

"Hex him again?" Draco looked mildly confused.

"Yes, Malfoy.  Hex me again.  You know, I have no idea what spell you used on me last night here in the kitchens.  But when I woke up, I had the worst headache ever and no memory of anything that happened after I got down here.  You're lucky that I don't report you.  You could get in so much trouble if someone found out you used a memory charm on me." Harry seemed extremely miffed and was glaring at Draco.

"You…don't remember…" Draco repeated slowly, he seemed to be a little disappointed.  "Well, Potter, for the record, I didn't hex you.  I only offered you a few drinks which you gladly accepted."

"You made him drink a potion!!!" Ron hissed through clenched teeth. "You stupid…"

"No Weasel.  I didn't use a potion. Potter here had gin.  And obviously he didn't handle it too well."

"Harry had gin?" Hermione asked flatly, not wanting to believe Draco.

"Oh please Malfoy.  I'm sure that I wouldn't drink on a school night, and even if I had, I could out-drink you any day." Harry said, a little sassier than he had intended.

"Really, Potter?" Draco's lips curled into a cruel sneer. "Is that a challenge?"

Harry was angry, both Ron and Hermione could tell. "Harry, no." Hermione put her hand on his arm.  "Do you realize what could happen to you if someone caught you drinking."

"Yeah Malfoy." Harry was completely ignoring Hermione's warning. "I suppose that is a challenge."

Both Hermione and Ron groaned.

"Have a seat, Potty." Draco pushed out the chair across the table from himself; the same chair Harry had sat on the night before.  Harry didn't break eye contact as he sat.

"Well, mate." Said Ron sitting in the chair to Draco's left and Harry's right.  "I can't let you have ALL the fun."

Draco's sneer got even bigger.  "All right.  So we have three so far…Granger, will you be joining us?"

Hermione looked positively panicked.

"Yah Hermione, you should drink too." Ron let out a snicker as he said this.  Harry smiled into his hand at the idea of a drunk Hermione.

She glared at all three boys. "What? You think the idea of me drinking is funny? Fine. I'll stay, just to make sure you all don't get alcohol poisoning." She took the remaining seat in a huff. "I won't drink very much." She added, looking pointedly at Draco.

Draco smiled and walked across the room to a small cupboard. He talked more to himself than to the others as he rummaged through the glass bottles.  "Ok, so what do we want?  Let's see…there's whiskey, too American if you ask me…rum, no, I've never liked the taste of rum…we could have gin again…oh, there's tequila here, no, I don't feel like tequila…ah…vodka." Draco cradled the bottle as he took it off of a shelf along with four shot glasses.

He sat back down at the table and placed a glass in front of each of them; Harry and Ron had sheer determination on their faces, while Hermione just seemed nervous.

"Well, how do we want to do this?" Draco asked as he filled each glass with the clear liquid.

"Let's just take a few, then see how we feel." Ron suggested.

"All right.  Cheers everyone." Draco held up his glass to the others before pouring the drink into his mouth and slamming his glass down on the table, a look of disgust on his face.  Harry and Ron quickly took theirs at the same time, slamming down their glasses also, still looking determined as they wiped their mouths on their sleeves.  Hermione eyed her glass suspiciously, before also tilting her head back and taking a large amount into her mouth.  She began to swallow, but then choked, causing half of the liquid to spurt back out of her mouth and onto the table.

"Oh God!  That's absolutely horrid!" She squealed in a hoarse voice.  "I'm almost positive that no fluid meant to be consumed by humans should taste that bad."

"Maybe we should have chasers or something." Ron suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Chasers are for pussies."  Draco refilled all of their glasses as he eyed Hermione warily.  "Do try not to spit up this time."  Hermione glared back at him.  This time all four of them took their shots at the exact same time, Hermione had to take two separate swallows.  It took her a few seconds to get over the shock of the taste, and by that time her glass was full again.

Hermione groaned before drinking her third shot.  They could all feel a burning in the pit of their stomachs.  

They all took one more shot after that before Hermione turned her glass upside down.  "You know, upside down is a funny word." Said Harry, looking at Hermione's glass.  "I mean, it's upside, but it's down.  They're like, opposites." He giggled a little at his own genius, which appeared to be lost on his three companions.

"What's wrong Granger?" Draco asked menacingly, completely ignoring Harry's giggles.  "Can't take the heat anymore?"

"Oh sod off Malfoy."  Hermione really couldn't take it anymore.  Her stomach burned and she was incredibly dizzy.  She hated this feeling of no control.

"I think I'm done too." Said Ron, also turning his glass upside down.

"You know, upside down is a funny word…" Said Harry eyeing Ron's glass.

"Shut up Potter." Draco spat at Harry while looking at Ron.  "What's the matter ickle Weasel?  Does your tummy hurt?"

Ron's stomach really did hurt, but he couldn't think of a good comeback. So instead, he glared at Draco for a good minute. They finally both got bored of the staring, so Draco filled his and Harry's glass again.  They both drank, but Harry appeared to have a little trouble aiming at his mouth, since some of the fluid ended up dribbling back down his chin.

"Okay, Potter.  One more and we're done."  They both took one more shot, with Harry more or less getting the majority of it in his mouth, before also turning their glasses upside down to match Ron and Hermione's.

"You know, upside down is a funny word…" Harry was again looking at the glasses and his words were starting to slur together.

"Potter."

"Yeah Malfoy?"

"You're an idiot."  No one protested this statement.  Not even Harry.

"So," Began Ron. "We should do something now." He was talking slowly, obviously trying to concentrate on making his words come out in the right order.

"Yes, brilliant idea Weasel. Let's play a game.  Anyone have any suggestions?" He looked around the table.  Hermione and Ron were both blinking rapidly trying to keep the room in focus and Harry was still giggling at the glasses.  "Okay. Looks like it's up to me. Oh! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Never heard of it." Said Ron.

"Well, Weasel, it's quite simple really.  We take turns asking someone else at the table to choose either truth or dare.  Depending on what you choose you must truthfully answer a question of their choosing, or do a task that they ask you to do."

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Said Hermione.

"Aww.  Come on Mione.  It sounds like fun.  Live a little." Ron reached across the table and shook her arm as he spoke, almost knocking them both out of their seats.

"Fine." Hermione said in a huff, folding her arms over her chest.  At this point her head felt much too fuzzy and warm to really care.  She knew she'd probably regret playing this in the morning.

"I'll go first, kay?" Ron looked around the table before focusing on Harry. "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry let out a little giggle that sounded much too high-pitched. "Hmm, I choose…truth."

"How far have you ever gone with someone?"

Draco let out a small groan.  "Really Weasel, that is such a childish question.  I would have thought you could come up with something better."

"Ron.  I kissed Cho last year.  You knew that." Harry giggled again and Draco groaned again.

"That's it Potter.  That's the most you've ever done?" Draco asked in disbelief, sounding mildly disappointed that he didn't remember the previous evening.  "We'll have to see what we can do about that."  He smiled at Harry, but no one seemed to notice.

"My turn." Said Harry with a gleam in his eye. "Ron, truth or dare."

"Dare." Ron turned up his nose as he said this, in a gesture meant to look brave, but really just made him look arrogant.

"I dare you…tokissDraco!!!" Harry said the last bit very fast and then broke out into a fit of hysterics, causing him to slip sideways out of his chair and fall flat on his bum.  Harry then stopped laughing and looked at his surroundings with a very serious look on his face.  "Which one of you pushed me?" He looked up at the table glaring at both Ron and Draco accusingly.  He carefully stood, but then lost his balance, luckily managing to fall into his chair this time.  "Well, what are you two waiting for?"

Ron squinted up his face and stuck out his tongue. "No way!!! That's nasty Harry."

"I beg your pardon, Weasel.  I happen to be quite a catch.  You would be very lucky if I let you kiss me."

"Just kiss him Ron, it can't be that bad."  Draco sat up nice and tall, crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes and puckered his lips.  Both Harry and Hermione were shocked to find this pose made them feel very flustered.  Ron carefully leaned across the table, being very careful not to lose his balance.  He squinted his eyes shut and puckered his lips, making him look like he had just eaten a very sour lemon, he shot forward making brief contact with Draco's face, not really hitting him on the lips, and made a loud smacking sound as he pulled away.

"Ughh, now I really do need a chaser." Ron said as he settled back into his seat.

"Shut up Weasel.  I'm probably the best you've ever had."

"Anyway," Said Ron, trying to quickly change the subject.  "It's my turn again." He looked at Hermione who had been silent this whole time and was now looking down at the table. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione slowly turned her gaze up to meet Ron's.  "I don't feel so good." And with that, her head fell forward and hit the table.  She lay there, motionless, with the other three exchanging worried glances.  Finally Ron took her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" She let out a little snort in response; she was snoring. "Hah, she fell asleep." They all let out a little sigh of relief.  "I think I'll take her back now." Ron stood, and with a little difficulty, he finally got Hermione settled into his arms to carry her back to the Gryffindor common rooms.  "You coming Harry?"

"No, you go.  I'm going to stay here for a few more minutes." Harry looked like he probably didn't think he could walk too well just yet.

"All right.  Bye mate." And with that, Ron walked out of the kitchens, leaving Draco and Harry alone.

"Well," Began Draco, after sitting in silence for a few moments.  "I never got a turn. Potter, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Are you gay, Harry?"

"What!?!"

"You heard me.  Just answer the question."

Harry squinted up his eyes and looked deep in thought.  "You know, I'm really not sure.  I don't think I really fit in any category, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes. I do know what you mean."  They sat in silence for a few more seconds. "I dare you to kiss me."

"What Malfoy?" Harry looked half asleep. "It's not your turn, and I didn't get to pick truth or dare."

"I dare you to kiss me Potter.  Fuck the rules of the game."

At the time, that made sense to Harry.  So, he carefully stood and walked over to Draco's chair.  He had just about made it; when he tripped over his own two feet.  He fell right into Draco's lap.

And then they kissed.  They kissed exactly how they had the night before.  It was messy, all tongues and teeth and lips and spit.  They didn't have even close to perfect aim.  But it still made them both feel dizzy and warm.  Harry finally pulled away and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.  

They were both breathing comfortably.  Draco was pretty sure that the other boy had fallen asleep again.

"Draco?" Harry wasn't asleep. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah." Harry tried to snuggle a little closer as he said this, but that only resulted in him losing his balance.  He fell off of Draco's lap, landing flat on his back on the floor.

Harry started to giggle.  "It serves you right." He said, looking up at Draco as if it had been Draco who had fallen, not himself.  Harry then curled into a ball, content with falling asleep on the floor.

"Well Potter.  It's late.  I'm going back now.  Do you want any help?"

"Nope." Harry mumbled, almost completely asleep.  Draco stepped over the boy and was halfway out the door before he heard Harry say something.

"You know, upside down is a funny word."

"Upside down is two words Potter, not one."

"Oh." Harry remained silent after that, as Draco quietly left the kitchens and went back to his common room. 


End file.
